


He is not himself

by J_Flattermann



Series: The March Warden of Lorién [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	He is not himself

Title: He's not himself.  
Fandom: LOTR  
Pairing: Haldir/Éomer (mentioned) ,Gimli, Celeborn/Galadriel,   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong entirely to JRR Tolkien and his estate. No copyright infringement intended.  
Summary: Lord Celeborn worries about Haldir. (Follow on to the story "Musings over Dwarves")

 

"What are you looking at, love?" Lady Galadriel asked her husband as she entered the room. Lord Celeborn stood by the large window staring down into the courtyard.

"Haldir." He said

Lady Galadriel moved to his side looking down into the little yard with the fountain. "Who is he speaking to?" She wondered.

"Gimli." - "The dwarf? I thought Haldir hated dwarves?"

"Haldir has not been himself since his return from Edoras." Lord Celeborn sighed.

Down in the courtyard Haldir tried to establish where they would go.

"To your's or mine? Are you really so good at drilling?" He said.

 


End file.
